okmafandomcom-20200213-history
A Piece of String
A Piece of String is the thirteenth studio album and forty-eighth release by the band Hanson, based out of Tulsa, Oklahoma. It is an instrumental album and was released in 2018 as a companion to String Theory and was only made available for purchase in deluxe packages of that album. Various deluxe packages were released through their website, hanson.net. The options may include the original album String Theory, a documentary DVD (The Theory of Everything) about the album's production, a book about the album (String Theory Playbill), a lyric book (String Theory in Verse, a book containing band charts, a spyglass, a 3D poster, and a spyglass necklace, depending on the package chosen. Content The album features re-recorded versions of earlier songs backed by the Prague Symphony. Many of the songs were released as part of the hanson.net Members EP series. "Reaching for the Sky (Part 1)", "Reaching for the Sky (Part 2)", "Dream It Do It", & "Battle Cry" are previously unreleased songs. "Joyful Noise" originally appeared on Play. "Where's the Love" & "Yearbook" originally appeared on Middle of Nowhere. "MMMBop" originally appeared on MMMBop, but was made famous on Middle of Nowhere. "Tragic Symphony", "You Can't Stop Us", & "Tonight" originally appeared on Anthem. "Chasing Down My Dreams" originally appeared on No Sleep for Banditos. "Got a Hold On Me" originally appeared on No Sleep for Banditos. "Siren Call" & "No Rest for the Weary" originally appeared on Loud. "Me Myself and I" originally appeared on Shout It Out. "This Time Around" originally appeared on This Time Around. "Something Going Round" originally appeared on The Walk. "Broken Angel" originally appeared on Underneath. "What Are We Fighting For" originally appeared on Inside the Box. "Breaktown" originally appeared on Strong Enough to Break. "I Was Born" originally appeared on Middle of Everywhere: The Greatest Hits. "Sound of Light" originally appeared on The Sound of Light. Track listing All songs written by Isaac Hanson, Taylor Hanson, and Zac Hanson except where noted. # "Reaching for the Sky (Part 1)" — 2:43 # "Joyful Noise" — 3:52 # "Where's the Love" — 3:34 # "Dream It Do It" — 2:31 # "MMMBop" — 3:01 # "Chasing Down My Dreams" — 3:30 # "Tragic Symphony" — 3:02 # "Got a Hold On Me" — 2:16 # "Yearbook" — 5:22 # "Siren Call" — 3:57 # "Me Myself and I" — 5:31 # "Reaching for the Sky (Part 2)" — 1:45 # "This Time Around" — 4:21 # "Something Going Round" — 2:45 # "Battle Cry" — 3:52 # "You Can't Stop Us" — 3:18 # "Broken Angel" — 4:40 # "What Are We Fighting For" — 3:05 # "Breaktown" — 4:20 # "No Rest for the Weary" — 4:18 # "I Was Born" — 3:44 # "Sound of Light" — 3:18 # "Tonight" — 4:37 Personnel ;Hanson * Isaac Hanson — Guitar * Taylor Hanson — Keyboard * Zac Hanson — Drums ;Additional Musicians * David Campbell — Composer * Prague Symphony — String Arrangements External Links Category:2018 albums Category:Hanson albums Category:Tulsa albums